Setting Sun
by TweetyHope
Summary: Twilight/Harry Potter X-Over. A year after the war Harry is transported to a dimension were the Cullens are real and Wizards don't exist. Will include Breaking Dawn. HP/JB
1. Dental Disaster

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Prologue**

Harry Potter sat in his 13th floor apartment, on his favorite leather couch, waiting for his friends Hermione and Ronald Weasley to come over. They had gotten married right after the end of the war. The one year anniversary for the end of the second war would be in two nights and Harry would have to make an appearance at the Ministry.

Harry was a young man approaching his nineteenth birthday. He had messy raven black hair that reached to just below his shoulders. If anything his hair had only gotten messier over the years, but he wasn't complaining, the ladies seemed to love it. His vibrant emerald eyes glowed with an unearthly light. He had finally reached an average height of 6'1" and the definition in his muscles was visible through the green t-shirt and faded torn up jeans.

You see, Harry Potter is not your average teenager. Not only did he have an entire floor of a London skyscraper as his apartment he was a wizard and a very famous one at that. He is the wizarding worlds "Chosen One" and "Savior". According to the wizarding world he ended two wars single handedly. Harry knew that this was untrue and that if not for his mother's sacrifice, his friend's loyalty, and the Order of the Phoenix he would have died long ago.

But today was a relatively normal day in the life of Harry Potter. Hermione had convinced both Ron and he to visit the dentist for the first time in both of their lives. No matter how much the two boys tried to explain the wonders of magic to her, Hermione refused to believe that magic could get rid of all the plaque that plagued ones mouth. In the end they gave up, like they always did, and were scheduled in her parent's dental office for today.

As he did on most of his days off, Harry read. Not that he got much time away from the office, being in Auror training was grueling work and Quidditch practice for the World Cup had already started three months ago, but when he did get time off Harry like to sit back and immerse himself in a good book. Now, Harry was not nearly as crazy as Hermione and was of the firm opinion that spell books and the like where to be used for studying time, not relaxation time.

A while ago he may have flooed Ginny on his days off, but they had broken that off about a month ago. She was a great girl and they were still friends, but they were both better friend material than dating material.

For the past week Harry had decided to stay inside and read a book called _Twilight, _the first in a series. It was a muggle novel; he found that muggles had some of the best imaginations, which had some very interesting ideas about vampires. The four slummy guys from Port Angeles had cornerd Bella, When the doorbell rang. He buried his face into the book trying to will his friends away, but it was no use and the chiming of the bell became more insistent as he waited.

Harry picked up his wand and pointed it at the door muttering some unlocking spells. A head of brown fuzzy hair walked in first followed by a mop of orange. They hadn't changed much in a year. Ron was a bit taller and more filled out, and Hermione was glowing. She was five months pregnant and expecting a baby girl.

"C'mon Harry," said Hermione, "We don't want to be late." She was already headed out the door before Harry could respond.

"Hey!" yelled Harry, "wait up. Let me just finish this chapter."

Hermione's eyes lit up and Ron groaned. She walked over to the seated boy and took the book from his hands. She examined the title and a frown crossed her face.

"Why are you reading something like this Harry?" asked Hermione. "It serves absolutely no educational purpose."

"Can't I read something because it's fun?" asked Harry as he took the book back. "At least I'm reading." He shot Ron a look, and the red head tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Whatever," Hermione huffed, "if you want to read that trash bring it with you and read it in the waiting room."

"Uggh," exclaimed Ron, "waiting room! Why do muggles wait to get their teeth poked?"

Soon the threesome was in a beige painted waiting room listening to soothing music and water running from the miniature water fall.

"Do they want to make us use the loo?" asked Ron gesturing to the water.

"No Ronald," Hermione said in the tone of voice she reserved for when Ron was being dense, "it's to calm people down."

"Why would they need to calm people down?" asked Ron as he shot a nervous look at the water. As if it was trying to lull him into a false sense of security.

"Some people," Hermione began slowly choosing her words carefully, "get a bit nervous when they come to the dentist office."

"Nervous?" Ron asked, "Why?"

"Well, some of the tools are a bit intimidating, but in the hands of a professional there is nothing to be frightened of."

Hermione went on to explain all of the muggle torture devises and there uses while Ron became more pale by the minute. Harry had tuned the two of them out and was trying to focus on his book. After a while Ron was called and Hermione left with him to hold his hand. It was only Harry and two other strangers in the waiting room and Harry's mind began to wander. He imagined what curses he would use against a vampire and nothing inventive came to him. He could always chop off its head and burn it.

He was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice at first when the girl to his left drew a wand and shot an orange curse at him. By the time Harry realized what was happening he only had time to throw up a weak shield. Thankfully the shield held up and he was able to shoot some curses back.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry heard it, but it didn't come from the girl in front of him. He turned and saw the man who was seated to his right shoot the sickly green curse at him. Harry tried to jump away, but he was too late. The Killing curse hit him on the arm holding his wand at the same time a purple curse hit his left arm that was still clutching onto his book.


	2. Insane Inclinations

. Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 1**

It all felt the same and different. I was still in the dental office, with the same beige colored walls, soothing music, and mini waterfall. But now I was alone in the office. There were no wizards or witches out to get me. No receptionist calling the police. In fact there was no receptionist at all. The lights were off an I assumed that the sign on the door read something along the lines of 'Out for Lunch'.

I was also different. I was still standing in the center of the room, but as I looked into the glass wall reflecting my image I new that nothing was the same. I wore the round glasses that I had had on my first day of Hogwarts and I was in white pajamas like muggle hospitals gave out. Instead of my wand and _Twilight, _I clutched in my hands a knobby stick and an empty red journal.

Maybe I fell asleep and my friend left me here. I knew that it didn't explain my wardrobe or the fact that I was alive, but I refused to think of the alternatives. Even if I did think of the alternatives I don't think I would get close to a real explanation.

Either way, I had to get out of the hospital garb. Spinning on my feet I apparated to my apartment, but it wasn't my apartment. At least I hoped that it wasn't my apartment. Where once had been a spacious open floor design with all the modern comforts was now a small dark hallway with a row of red doors on either side.

I must have made a mistake, but in the last year I had only made one mistake. That time I could blame Ron and Neville. Not my fault they challenged me to a drinking game and then dared me to appareate to Mexico for some more tequila. Point is I never made mistakes sober.

I took the elevator to the London street to make sure that I hade the right address. Amazingly it was the right address and the correct floor, but it wasn't my apartment anymore. Everything looked the same. The same bakery across the street and the same hobo begging for change on the corner. It was all the same, but completely different.

People were starting to stare at me so I had to move. I want back into my – well it used to be – building and apparated to the one place I knew would always be there for me, the Burrow. The Weasley's were my foundation and my family. I knew I could depend on them.

Except not today. It was like I walked into and exact replica of Privet Dr. The only difference was that most of the houses here were painted light blue instead of off white. I was standing on the lawn of #12 where the Burrow should be. And across the street #1 had replaced the house Ron and Hermione had moved into.

This was so wrong. Again I wondered If I had made a mistake, but I saw an old willow tree in the backyard of #14 that I was sure was the old willow that used to be behind the Burrow.

I wasn't wrong. The world was wrong.

I had already resigned myself to never have anything make sense again when I saw my last ray of hope. Hogwarts. It would always be there for me. It hadn't changed in more than 500 years, no reason for it to change when the world didn't make sense.

When I appeared in the empty field that should be Hogwarts I wasn't really surprised. Everything that I knew everything that I thought to be true was gone like it never existed. Maybe I was in an alternate universe where magic didn't exist. If that was true than I knew where to find the most none magic part of my entire life. Something so normal it would fit in perfectly with this new normal world. The Dursleys.

Number 4 Privet Dr. was just how I remembered it and it sickened me. There was a car in the driveway, but it wasn't Uncle Vernon's old car. It was a Police cruiser. The car made me wary, so I crept up to the side window next so I could see into the living room.

Nothing had changed since I moved away. The same bland colors with the same overpriced furniture. Miraculously Aunt Petunia was there, pouring tea into three cup. Two police men sat on the couch as if they had done it countless times before.

"Thank you Petunia," said the first officer. He was a bit short, but looked physically fit. If the casual nature of the greeting was anything to go by, these two had been here many times before.

The second Police officer was tall and lanky with tuffs of blond hair sticking up from under his hat.

"It's my pleasure Daniel," Petunia said to the short one, "if you come over more often we could make this a weekly thing."

I couldn't see Daniels face, but it seemed like he found that amusing. Why would a police officer have to come over almost once a week. Especially to my Aunt Petunia's house.

"As you can guess," Daniel began, "your nephew, Potter escaped again."

What!? Where did I escape from? Where was I that I needed to escape?

"Didn't expect anything less," said Petunia, "you would think that the doctors would keep a closer eye on him after the 100th time this happened."

Wow, I guess I am a Houdini.

"No," said Daniel in a joking manner, "I think this is only number 94. Either way, you know that your nephew is an oddity. They put him in solitary with a guard outside his room around the clock and he still manages to get out somehow. At least it seems to be a game for him. Like hide and go seek. Run away and see how long it will take us to find him."

"Yes," said Petunia, "it's a game until he decides to kill someone else."

Kill? I killed someone?

"Yes, that was most unfortunate. Who would have thought that he could become violent? He has always been so sweet when we bring him back to the hospital. How have you and your son been doing? It's been almost two years since your husband was, umm, murdered."

"Were doing well, I suppose. Dudley is working now and doing well."

So I killed my Uncle. In my world he died of a heart attack. Then again, it sounds like I was in an insane asylum. Maybe there is no my world and this world. Maybe this is the real world. That can't be true. I would have remembered something about this world if it were true. Also I could still do magic. Maybe I was in a comma or something and this is just a really vivid dream.

Whatever the answer turns out to be I knew that I couldn't stay in Britain. Well, if I was on the run and in a dream I might as well make the most of it. I would travel the world. I had always wanted to see more than just Britain or Scotland.

I would start in Paris. It was the only city I had ever seen that was not in Scotland or Britain. I only got to see the it from the inside of a hotel room. Hermione had decided to have her wedding in a hotel near the Eiffel Tower. It was a nice view, but not like really seeing it. So I would start in France go to Italy and then make my way to Germany. If I didn't get caught first. Then again if I did I could always escape again.

I stole some clothes that were hanging to dry from #6 and apparated to the field that used to be Hogwarts for a good nights sleep before starting my next great adventure.


	3. Creepy Castle

.Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Paris was hot and muggy and I hated it. I liked the cool breeze in my hair, really I liked flying and I no longer had a broom stick nor the ability to acquire one. I probably wouldn't get one for as long as this delusion lasted. I was going into flying withdrawal. This was the longest I had ever been since the end of the second war.

Maybe it was the heat, the flying withdrawal, the crazy world I found myself in, or the Pretentious French people that would turn their noses up in disgust of my apparel, I was not having a good time in Paris.

I did learn one good thing in Paris. I make an excellent pickpocket. I had been getting tired of all the stares I got for my bare feet, too big jeans, and pink frilly blouse, so I decided to take from the rich French and give to the poor and possibly insane British.

I got a brown paper bag from a grocery store and walked into a crowded elevator in one of the many skyscrapers. One by one I summoned all the wallets and put them in the bag. I felt slightly remorseful, until one of the people in the elevator openly laughed at me as I exited. Stupid French.

I was now the proud owner of tour books for almost every county, a nice wardrobe, plenty of food, and a huge backpack to carry it all in.

Currently I was giving the finger to all of Paris as I bathed nude in a fountain. Quartier Mouffetard, or something like that. I had a nice crowed gathered by the time I finished and still the authorities had not arrived. I also made fifteen dollars from the tourist. If people were going to think that I was crazy might as well give them a valid reason.

It had been roughly three months since Paris and I was now touring Italy. I had picked up an old guitar along the way as an attempt to make an honest living while traveling. Somewhere between Madrid and Morocco I realized I didn't know how to play. It was fun trying to learn and kept me from thinking of depressing subjects.

Three months and I was starting to wonder if I would ever see my friends again. I figured that I would wake up from my comma by now. That got me to thinking that perhaps I wasn't in a comma. Not a pleasant thought. No it was much better to try to teach myself how to play on an out of tune guitar.

I had also started a collection of fiction novels. That was how I decided to move on to another city. Once I had finished the book I would leave it in some out of the way place and move on. To another city and another book. It was like leaving my mark on a place. Someday, if I was still around I would go around the world and see which books had been moved.

I had also picked up the habit of talking to myself. Not really the best way to get rid of the crazy image, but when you're alone for most of the day it gets kind of lonely. I had also picked up the habit of washing myself nude in a public fountain where the people had pissed me off. I just hoped I wasn't building a reputation. Thus far the only cities to suffer my nudity were Paris, Nantes, Dijon, and Barcelona.

Italy had yet to suffer and I was already halfway through. I was stopping by a small city on my way to Firenze. The only reason was because today the city would be having a big celebration and the tour books had all suggested it. Something about a saint driving all the vampires away.

Volterra was small, very small. I was approaching the entrance, dressed in a red shirt as the tour books suggested when I came upon the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long mahogany hair, violet eyes, and her skin was paler than a newborn babie. She wore a revealing black dress that made her pale skin stand out more by comparison.

I was wary of her. I had lived in the magical world long enough to know that beautiful meant dangerous. But this was not the magical world. This was a perfectly normal muggle world. No matter how long I looked for signs of magic I found nothing. As I approached her and saw she was giving tours of a castle, my need for proof of magic decided for me.

I was one of the last people to join the tour so I got to stand in the back as the rest of the party proceeded. The castle we were going towards didn't speak to me like Hogwarts did, but there was something there. Not quite magic, but something similar. I didn't like the way it felt, but this was the closest I came to magic since I got to this crazy world. There was no way I was turning back.

The castle wasn't the oldest or the grandest I had seen in my travels, but it was the creepiest. We all crammed into an elevator and descended three or four floors. The receptionist that greeted us was as plain as our tour guide was beautiful. I didn't like all of this modern technology in a castle. It was the same with many others and each time I saw it I felt like destroying it. A true castle wasn't meant to support technology. Then again I also missed the moving staircases and talking pictures.

The group was lead down a long stone hallway and I was last in line with the tour guide directly behind me.

"Welcome guests!" I heard through the door in the middle of the hallway. I entered the room and the door shut behind me with an ominous 'boom'. The screaming had already begun when I realized we were not alone in the large circular room. Creatures, that was the best word I could come up with at the moment, were descending on the tourist. Clouds of red spray sprung up from those up front. All I could see of them were red eyes, gleaming teeth, and pale skin, but I understood. Vampires. We were surrounded by vampires with no hope of escape.

I used all my strength to put up a physical shield between us. What would have been a beautiful gold shield in my world was invisible in this one, but I knew I had it up because the vampires could not pass.

I had one trying to get threw my shield to the left. He was large with short black hair and a darker yet still pale complexion. I kept the shield up with my left had shot a stunning spell at him with the right. Again no familiar red light came out of my hand, but I knew it worked because he fell backwards unconscious.

The tour guide came up from behind me and again I shot her down with a stunner. I felt so weak that I knew I would be drained in minutes if I had to keep this up. Another vampire male who looked much like the first only thinner and with longer wavy hair was almost threw my shield. Again I shot him down, but that was it. I was done.

I realized that most of the other vampires had been watching the last two exchanges and after a pause a wave of gray descended on me.

"Stop!" commanded on of the three black cloaked figures that stood in the back of the circular stone room. He had long black hair and burgundy eyes like the rest, but it had a milky film over it. As if he were a blind man.

The wave of gray retreated to the edges of the room and I could see three grand chairs that I had been unable to see during the fight. Two of the black robed figures went back to sit in the chairs, but the one who spoke came closer and with him a smaller group of gray robed figures.

"Now aren't you interesting," the black robed vampire began, "already so powerful as a human. Took down three of my guard all by yourself."

He was only about a yard from me now and I was having trouble staying on my feet and my eyes open. I was still tensed to fight even tough I new there was nothing more I could do. My only chance was if they let me go and that was extremely unlikely.

The Black haired vampire took one more step towards me, but I held my ground. He leaned forward and sniffed the air around my neck like I was a delicacy. I guess I probably was.

"Such a delicious smell," he continued, "no wonder my guard could not resist you. If you could please touch my hand for a moment."

He held his hand out palm up and I knew I was in no condition to argue no matter how odd the request sounded. I placed my hand in his and I literally saw my life flashing before my eyes. It dawned on me that the vampire was doing some form of mind legilimency. It was too bad I had never figured out Occlumency. The minutes passed and my life finally came to a close.

He drew back and gave me an odd look. Like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. Probably the same puzzle that I had been trying to figure out since I got here. Which was the real world?

"Insane asylum then?" he asked, but it was more like a statement. Probably for the benefit of those who could not see what had happened in the exchange.

"That is what I heard," I replied.

"A gift such as yours should not be locked up in such a manner. Nor should it be wasted. I give you a choice. Either join my immortal friends or you become my next feast."

"Not much of choice is it?"

"No, but I can have you telling people about what you saw today."

"Who would believe the words of an escaped mental patient?"

"I am sorry, but either way the only way you will leave this place is when your heart stops beating."

I considered my options. Not really an option, but I still considered it. I had never had anything against the creatures in my world and chances are that if I returned to my world I would not still be a vampire. But still, I didn't want to live with these monsters. Bringing tourist in to feed on them was wrong no matter which way you sliced it.

"Would I be able to leave here if I was immortal?"

The vampire considered it for a moment, but it was plain that he did not like the idea of someone with such gifts leaving him.

"Once you could control yourself around humans and were able to keep our secrets, then yes, you could leave."

"Well, I am pretty sure that you would change me no matter what I said. So I guess it doesn't matter. It will be interesting being a vampire."

"Excellent," the vampire clapped his hands together as if he hadn't heard the first part of what I said. "prepare yourself for the three most painful days of your life."

He was so fast that I didn't notice I had been bitten until I felt lightheaded and a strange burning sensation around my neck.


	4. Sweet Scent

Chapter 3

.Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 3**

Acid was burning through my veins. Every part of my body felt like it was on fire, but for some reason I didn't pass out. I think my eyes were open. I have a vague memory of seeing people in my peripheral vision, but their shapes were obscured by what could only be my tears. Along with the melting of my body I felt a tearing in my throat, so I must have been screaming. I couldn't hear myself or anything around me, but nobody could go through this pain without screaming.

Slowly my memories faded into the background being burned by the fire in my blood. My childhood was the first to go. Memories of cupboards and Harry Hunting all of it was thrown into the bonfire that was my body, adding to the flames. With every image that I lost the pain increased. My summers at the Dursley's was the next victim of the fire. Nothing escaped the fire, it all turned to smoke in my mind. There, but intangible. I doubted I would ever be able to grab onto these memories again. When the fire tried to take my memories of my friends and family I struggled with everything I had to keep them. Keep anything, even their names if I could have nothing else, but it all became smoke.

I was nothing more than the English I could speak and the few months since I landed in the dentist office, but even that was a bit fuzzy. It was more like a burnt log than smoke. Chard and crumbling, but still something I could grab onto. I still had a piece of myself. Thank Merlin for that.

I didn't have time to be thankful for what the fire left me because when the fire began to dim, the ice took its place. The ice was worse than the fire. It started at my fingertips and toes, killing everything it touched. It climbed my limbs like an army of spiders bringing the feeling of death with it. All to soon the ice wrapped around my heart, squeezing it until it could no longer beat. My heart gave its last feeble beat and the ice invaded. And I was dead.

Nothing in my body moved. No air in my lungs. No blood in my veins. Nothing. I was in a blanket of black velvet, nothing. No sight, sound, taste, smell. If I was laying on something I couldn't feel it.

After what felt like an eternity, something changed. I could feel a tingling in the back of my throat. Soon it felt like I would die of thirst. My mouth watered at the thought of something to drink, but my saliva tasted off. It tasted bitter and smelled a little like bleach. The fact that I could smell my spit was weird enough, but I didn't have the capacity to think any further on it. I had to get something to quench my thirst.

I opened my mouth and sucked in some air, but there was no release like there should be. I tasted something sweet in the air. It was like vanilla on my tongue. As soon as I smelled it I knew that it was all I wanted and I would never want anything more. Just a taste and I would be happy. I opened my eyes, but it was no help in finding the delicious liquid. I was surrounded by gray stones. Cracked and dirty stones, from the looks of it.

And then I could hear it. Two beats like a drum drumming out of time. I was calling me. I lifted my head to look at what was causing the beating and the rate of beating increased. It was by the door of a large circular room. There were people in black and gray cloaks around the edge of the room, but they didn't move and they weren't the source of the wonderful smell.

The sources were two people who seemed to be moving in slow motion. A male and a female. Both were dressed in bright clothes that seemed to be cotton and both had blond hair. The female was crying. The sound she made hurt my ears, but her salty tears and sweat tasted like a fine wine on my parched tongue.

It was then that I realized that the wonderful smell in the air was blood. I could see, feel, and hear the pulse in both their necks. I was beyond reason as I dove for the female. Her mouth was barely open in a silent scream as I drained her dry. It was better than any taste I could remember. Smoother than vanilla, more satisfying than the largest feast, and I wanted more. I sucked every last drop of liquid gold from the blond female.

The beat from the male was teasing me. He was clawing at the door as I tackled him to the ground. The blood on his finger tips and door made me all the more ravenous for his blood. I leaned over his prone figure and drained him like I did the female. The taste was just as good the second time and even as I could feel the blood slide down my throat I was looking forward to the next time I could taste this bliss.

When he was dry I leaned away from the body on my knees. Looking down at myself I could see that I had made a mess. The blood was getting cold, but I still licked as much of it up as I could.

While licking the blood from my left hand I realized the horror of what I had done. I sat there frozen on my knees with my hand raised to my mouth. When I finally did move, I wiped the blood from off my lips with the back of my hand.

I stared at my hands intently, trying to figure out what was going on. My hands were as pale as snow. My fingernails were longer and underneath them I could see bits of human flesh and what I think was bone. I had not fingerprints and, from what I could tell, all of my skin was perfectly smooth. I had changed into a monster. I was a vampire.

Someone started to clap behind me. Turning as fast as I could I saw a man with a black cloak, milky burgundy eyes, and long black hair clapping for me. He was smiling like he had never seen something so entertaining in all his life.

"Such a beautiful performance," he began smiling fondly at me, "I was certainly right in turning you. Such an excellent guard you are going to make."

"Excuse me," I said, my voice flowed like water down a clear steam, "may I ask who you are?" I figured I would start with the basics.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. Where are my manners? Well, my name is Aro and I am one of the leaders of the Volturi. My friends Marcus and Cauis are the other leaders." Aro gestured to the only other two that were in black cloaks and sitting on throne like chairs. They all had the same milky eyes, but one had long white hair rather than black.

I tried to remember how I got to this place. I had flashes of memories; insane asylum, fountain defiling, violet eyes. So, I had escaped from an insane asylum and traveled a bit before coming here to be a snack for some vampires. Who then decided that they would rather I become one of them. I couldn't remember why they wanted me to join them, but it didn't really matter. I was alive enough, even if I had to kill innocent people in order to live.

That thought really rubbed me the wrong way. I looked down at my two victims and my dead heart hurt for them. They were just like me once. They had friends and family and I took that away from them. I couldn't live like this. Taking another's life in order for me to live. The guilt was crushing me and I could feel a burning around my eyes. Like I wanted to cry, but was unable to. It was one of the worst feelings I could remember, not that I remembered much.

"I'm sorry," I said, "but I can't do this. I don't want to hurt people. Please, kill me. I don't want to live like this." My voice cracked, but I stood tall to face the wall of black and gray cloaks.

"Why is it always the powerful ones that have morals." Aro muttered to himself, "well as I see it, you are under my command until you can control your bloodlust. And I command that you do not kill yourself. See, problem solved."

"So, once I can be around people without killing them I am free to go?"

"That is the idea."

"But that still means that I am going to be killing people. I can't do that."

"You already have." Aro said with a chuckle. I looked again to the two lifeless bodies I had created and knew it was the last time I would allow myself to do such a thing. I would kill myself if it was the last thing I did.

"Now I can't have one of my guards doing anything life threatening," Aro said. Obviously I still wore my emotions on my sleeve. I didn't remember why it was important, but I knew that it once was. "Felix," Aro gestured to one of the men I had knocked down. The large one with short black hair, "please take Harry to his new quarters and explain to him the basics of being a vampire and a Volturi guard. I hope you enjoy your time here and don't do anything rash."

Felix and I walked up to my room in silence. I learned that the rooms on the main floor, the floor with the 'dinning room' as it's called, is were most of the business and work related equipment is located. The second floor was used for entertainment purposes, the third floor was dedicated to a library, on the fourth floor were the guards rooms, and on the fifth floor the Volturi lived. Each male claiming one of the four towers as his own. The final tower was connected to the guards living quarts and used for who knows what.

Felix was a talkative guy and easy to get along with, but unfortunately for him I had just learned that I was a monster and was busy planning my death. So I wasn't much of a talker. Jumping off of the tower seemed like a good option right now. Or maybe I could just stand out on the tower until the sun came up. That is assuming that vampires turn to dust in the sun.

"Well, here's your room," said Felix. He opened the heavy wooden door to a large room with a simple clean design. The walls were white and the furniture was made of expensive looking dark wood. There was a large four-poster bed and a view of the countryside from the medieval window. "The bathroom is the three doors down and on the right hand side," he gestured to the left. "Not really of much use, but if you want to take a shower," he looked at my blood stained clothes and hands, "you're welcome to it."

I sat on the white comforter, carefully so as to keep the blood off of it. I wondered how long I would have to wait until they all went to sleep before I could try and throw myself off the tower.

"The bed's not really going to be of much use to you yet. Seeing as how you can no longer sleep," well that just threw off my plan, "but I'm sure once you find a mate for yourself you'll find a use for it." Felix winked at me, as if the innuendo was not obvious.

"I guess I should start with the basics of vampirism," suggested Felix. He had yet to sit and I was pretty sure the only thing that moved on his body was his mouth. He was like a talking statue. I wondered if I was like that. "I guess that the one rule of being a vampire is to not get caught. Being found out by a human is an automatic death sentence by the Volturi. If a human does find out our secret you can always change them. I don't suggest that you change anyone for a good long time. It is difficult having a newborn around. I guess you'll find that out soon enough. But, if you have to change someone in an emergency all you have to do is bite them and suck out some of there blood, but not kill them.

"Vampires have venom in there teeth. You probably tasted it when you woke up…" I nodded my head. I thought my spit had tasted off. "Well, you'll get mouthfuls of it whenever you're around humans or happen to be thirsty. You'll get thirsty about every two days while your new and the time between when you need to feed will lengthen the older you get. You probably wont be able to be around humans without instantly killing them for a year, so you're going to be stuck in here. Umm, you also never age and you'll look this age forever. When you finally do get to go out you'll see that humans are afraid of us, but oddly attracted. If that makes any sense.

"Ooh, now the cool stuff. For the first year you're going to be super strong. Even for a vampire. Most vampires could probably break a humans bones with the twitch of there finger, so that is no competition. You're much faster than a human. Really, much faster than anything. Except maybe a jet plane. You probably noticed that when you looked at the humans in the dinning room, they looked like they were moving in slow motion." I hated the way he kept bringing up the two people I killed. As if I didn't feel guilty enough. "You can also see and hear a lot better than a human. It will probably take a while to get used to seeing and hearing everything this clearly. Right now, if a human was in the room, they wouldn't be able to tell what I'm saying. As you can probably guess, it is really hard to interact with humans, but every member of the guard has to learn how to do it.

"There aren't many ways to kill a vampire. To kill one you have to rip them apart and burn them. Only things that can do that are another vampire or a werewolf. The myths of sunlight, crosses, and garlic are absolutely ridiculous. Well, the sunlight will expose you, but that is because we sort of glitter in it. If that makes sense. Not really sure there is much else to it. If there is, you'll learn it along the way. I'll give you a day to yourself and then Aro is probably going to want to start your training." I still hadn't given him any acknowledgement that I had heard any of it, but I did. I heard all of it. The only way for me to die would be to get another vampire to do it. I would have to break the one rule in order for the Volturi to do it. It was my only option considering I didn't know any other vampires and didn't know how to find one.

"Well, good night. And don't forget to shower up. I think there are some temporary clothes in the dresser. I'm pretty sure that the girls will have a whole knew wardrobe for you in no time. So, yeah… Good night."

I don't know how long it was that I sat there thinking about my options. This was no life for me. I had already decided to kill myself and there was nothing anybody could do to stop me.


	5. Helping Heidi

My reflection laughed at me

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Helping Heidi**

My reflection laughed at me. The burgundy eyes taunting me with my failure. Three years and I still hadn't killed myself. The sun really did glisten on our skin like diamonds. Falling from the highest tower only dislocated my shoulder for five short seconds and got me a lecture from Heidi. My attempts to expose myself, in hopes that the Volturi would kill me for exposing our secrets, just got more humans killed. The first time I tried it I killed a little girl in my bloodlust. The second time, the Volturi took the family that had seen me in the sun and killed them instead of me. The third time I didn't like to think about.

Aro refused to let me die. I was too powerful to waste he would say. Aro had compiled a list of things for me to learn based on what he saw of my delusions from the asylum that I cannot remember. It was the most random list I think I had ever seen; telekinesis, transfiguration (which is apparently turning one thing into another), and with that the ability to turn into an animal (he had not said what kind), tracking, teleportation, mind reading and protecting, mind control, torture (like Jane), some sort of shield, and the ability to hurt, stun, immobilize, and kill with my mind.

I had been learning for three years and most of it seemed to come naturally to me. Moving things with my mind had become second nature. I could also create a force filed around myself to keep out physical and psychic (like Jane) attacks. Jumping from one place to another via teleportation was easy, but required vast amounts of energy. Most everything other than that I had to aim my hand and force a type of energy, that I could never put a name to, out of it. Most things required extremely precise aim, which was unfortunate considering the only indication that the energy was moving was a distortion in the air, like heat rising from a fire, coming out of my hand toward the intended target.

I could only turn a matchstick into a needle, but that was probably because I worked on transfiguration the least. I also hadn't figured out how to turn into an animal. I didn't even know how to figure out which animal I was supposed to become. I also couldn't figure out how to protect my mind. No matter what, whenever Aro touched me I could never keep him out. I also could never figure out how to torture like Jane did. I guess I just didn't want it enough.

The one thing I worked on everyday, that Aro was never happy with, was my ability to read minds. If I had eye to eye contact with a human or vampire I could pick up surface thoughts and random images from their past. Without it I would have to be within three yard of a person and concentrating with all my power on them, just to pick up the occasional surface thoughts. It had taken me three years to get to this point, but Aro was still unhappy.

But Aro was more than happy with the offensive ability, what I called my 'energy manipulation'. I could only control one person or vampires mind at a time, but once I had their mind I had total control of them. I could make vampire or human stop mid stride, stun them to unconsciousness, or kill them if they were unlucky enough to come into contact with that 'energy wave' as I liked to call it. That was my specialty, killing anything, vampire or human, with a thought and the flexing of my hand. If a vampire was lucky I would be the guard to kill them, with a silent and peaceful death. They didn't even need to burn the bodies when I killed them.

All this came at a price though. Every time I used one of my powers I would need to feed that much sooner. After three years I should have been able to go two weeks without feeding, but my training made it impossible to go more than a day. With every person I killed I hated myself more and more.

I looked forward to the day Aro deemed me 'in control' enough to leave the castle. Whenever I asked he would always say that I was too dangerous to be in the real world for an extended amount of time. I just think that it is his excuse for keeping me on the guard.

It was getting closer to midnight and a new day. The mirror was fogged up, from my latest attempt to clean every speck of blood from my person after my most recent feed, but I could see my burgundy eyes clearly. My reflection showed a man of 19 years, pale as paper, of average height, with hair crow black hanging to just below his shoulders that refused to lie flat. The other guards said that I hadn't changed much from the transformation, just the paler skin and burgundy eyes.

The clock tower struck 12 and it was the beginning of one of the worst days of the year for me. The celebration of St. Marcus was going to be today. With it would bring tons of tourist and a large 'feast' for our coven.

This year I would be going out with Heidi to 'hunt' down our 'food'. I had been begging Aro for a chance to prove that I had control and this was the job he gave me. Most likely he thought I would be too disgusted by the idea to accept, but I would do anything to get out of this place. Even if the idea did make me dry heave if I thought to long about it.

I had been training with Heidi for the last week and believed I was ready to face the humans. I dressed in the black silk button-down collard shit, that I borrowed from Afton, and the black leather pants Renata insisted on buying me. They accentuated my muscular legs and from what the girls said my 'nice ass'. It was all an attempt to make me even more irresistible to the unsuspecting hormonal young women. To complete the look I put in green contacts to hide the monster I had become, turning them into a dark unnatural blue.

Renata had been hinting that she would not mind being mated to me for about two years now. At first I thought it was an attempt by Aro to get me to stay and refused her offer without thinking about it. She had been relentless in her advances. Falling naked out of the bathroom 'accidentally' was not subtle at all. She seemed to be genuine and I had been thinking of giving into her if only to stop the flirting, but I knew I never could when I still intended to kill myself.

I had stood long enough admiring my clothes and contemplating my miserable life, so I made my way to the first floor where I would be meeting Heidi. Her power to draw humans to her like moths to a flame made her an excellent fisher. She dressed in a leather mini-skirt and low cut shirt. Her eyes were violet, indicating that she had put in blue contacts. Her long mahogany hair was let down and swayed with her every movement.

"Are you ready to get this done?" I asked. She nodded her head and we made our way to the public entrance. Heidi greeted the human at the front desk warmly, but all I felt for her was contempt. She was a fool to believe she would be changed after this as there was nothing special about her.

The gothic decorated entrance took us directly to a black bus. She would be driving as I had proved previously that nobody should trust me with a moving vehicle. I had crash three cars in as many months before the other guards realized I was not to be trusted with their cars. It was not my fault that the building appeared out of nowhere or the cliff was a lot taller than I had originally thought. The last one, I will admit, was all my fault. If I couldn't win the race nobody else would.

We made our way to the edge of Livorno to pick up victims as it was the closest place with cloud cover. We had been there an hour and had picked up more females than was normal, when Heidi did a double-take looking me in the eyes. She pulled my behind the bus with her hand firmly clamped on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you put in your second set of contacts yet?"

"What?" Was my intelligent reply.

"I did give you two sets of contacts right?" I nodded showing her that she was right.

"Well put in the second set now. Your first one has already dissolved and your eyes are turning red again." She had not told me about contacts dissolving, but it would make sense if our eyes were lubricated with venom rather than tears. And since she hadn't told me I had left the second pair back at the castle.

"You didn't bring your second set, did you?" she asked as if she had the ability to read my mind. I confirmed what she already knew and she let out a long suffering sigh.

"Well, run home. You're no use to me like this. You'll scare off customers."

It took about ten minutes to run home and into the safe cover of the castle. I refused to greet the receptionist, but the man standing next to her caught my attention. He was obviously a vampire with his scent and pale features. He had bronze hair, was an inch taller than me, and looked to be about 17 or 18. He caught my attention because I knew I had never seen him before and his eyes were topaz rather than burgundy.

I had never seen a vampire with eyes that color and didn't know of any contacts that could achieve that color. Looking into his eyes I saw a deep sadness even if it didn't show itself anywhere else. I could hear thoughts of 'Bella', but nothing concrete and it made me wish I could read minds better. His eyes seemed to widen at that, but I didn't have time to dwell on it as the receptionist was attempting to gain my attention again.

"Hello Harry, I hope the hunting went well," I didn't dignify that with a response. She had been here for a year and knew very well how much I hated 'feeding'. "Well, this is Edward and if you could show him to the meeting room? I believe he would like to speak with Aro."

Turning away from the waste of space I motioned for the odd eyed vampire to follow me. Maybe I would find out why his eyes were such a weird color because anything was better than what I had now.


	6. Aro's Answer

**Chapter 6**

Aro's Answer

The hallway was deserted as everyone was already gathered in the main chamber. It is amazing how predictable these vampires could be. Every event the group gathered early because there was nothing else to do here other than torture prisoners, learn, and have sex. As I only did one out of three, I was usually incredibly bored. Even if I didn't disagree with murder I would attempt to kill myself just to break up the monotony.

You could hear the guard talking and laughing through the door in the middle of the hall. Acting like we weren't about to kill over 50 people. Distancing myself from the blood bath I contributed to, I was almost impressed at how many people I lured on my own.

I stopped. That was a horrible thought. It brought on the memory of the group of college girls that I had convinced to board the bus. At the time I didn't think about how those smiling faces would be screaming and pleading for mercy later today. In an attempt to get out of this place I seemed to lose a piece of my humanity.

Maybe that was why Aro didn't complain too much when I agreed to be a fisher. Maybe he knew that the training for it would turn me into a cold monster like the rest of them. Well he was wrong! I wouldn't let him manipulate me like that. I was going to get out of this place and end this horrible existence whether he liked it or not. I could sneak out during the feast and find another clan of vampires that wouldn't be afraid to kill me. Danm! Now I thought about it I would never get away with it.

"Are you alright?" The strange eyed vampire spoke from behind me. If I was still human I would have probably jumped out of my skin. Thankfully I wasn't and the guest wasn't able to see my mini melt down.

"Yes, nothings wrong. Aro should be just through this door," I lead him through the door and my job was done. I could just go back up to my room and skip the feast. I had fed last night, but being around all those humans today and the amount of energy I used last night training made that impossible and I knew it.

"Harry, why are you back so soon? We weren't expecting you for another three hours. It went well right?" It was obvious that Aro hoped it didn't go well so that he could shrink his end of the bargain.

"No Aro, it all went well. I just forgot to bring my second pair of contacts. The first one dissolved." As if my burgundy eyes didn't make that obvious.

"Of course, of course," Aro stood from his throne like chair and approach the stranger and I. "It seems you brought a guest."

"I found him in the front lobby waiting for an audience with you. His name is Edward, but I did not ask his last name." Aro held out his hand in an obvious command to touch it. I hesitated for obvious reasons, but it was inevitable and was better to just get it over with.

Our hands met and Aro shook his head. His frown grew as he saw more. When he got to my thoughts in the hallway he lifted an eyebrow as if to say 'you really thought that would work?'

"Harry, why do you hate us so?" He asked something like this every time our hands touched. "I guess I'll just have to keep an extra eye on you for awhile."

"That will not be necessary," I stood defiantly as I could, "I will be leaving here tonight, as was our agreement."

"Ah, but you broke the agreement when you didn't stay out the full time with Heidi. You will stay here until Heidi can go out and fish with you again."

"I have proved to you that I can be around a human. I am no longer a newborn. I can take care of myself and you have no right to try and hold me here."

"You lost your right to freedom when you attempted to expose yourself." I was slightly shocked. Aro had never said this to me and it seemed to be a last ditch effort to keep me here. I could feel Edward shift awkwardly behind us. "We will finish this conversation later. Go stand in your place."

We stood there staring at each other. His milky eyes promised retribution if I attempted to go against him in front of a guest. I gave up the power struggle and made my way to the right of Marcus' chair.

"Now, my guest," Aro held his hand out to Edward, "let's see why you've come."

When the two touched hands Aro's eyes widened comically. He looked over at me and gave me a calculating look before turning back sharply to look at Edward. Edward was throwing questioning looks to both Aro and I. How I had anything to do with the strange vampire I had no idea.

"How interesting," Aro murmured.

"Please enlighten us as to what it so interesting about our uninvited guest," said Marcus.

"It seems that there is more than one suicidal vampire in the world," Aro said turning to the guard. "Why is it that the suicidal ones always have the most intriguing powers? It appears as though our friend here has lost his _human _mate and would like to ask us to kill him because his family will not."

"All this because of a human?" The small hooded Jane chimed in. I could sympathize with the man. A mate is a mate, even if they are human. They must have been really great to win the affection of a vampire. I figured that since Edward had a power that Aro called 'interesting', it would be hard to get this group to kill him. He would probably end up like me. I wondered who would be on Harry suicide watch the rest of the day. Maybe today it would be Harry and Edward suicide watch.

"Yes, because of a human. It also seems as though Edward has the gift of mind reading." Aro turned to look straight at me, "perhaps he will help you before he dies. That is if he dies." Aro turned back to Edward stretching his arms out in welcome, "join us and find a new reason to live. To waste a gift as beneficial as yours would be a pity."

"Thank you for the offer," Edward said with a respectful nod of the head, "but I must decline as our lifestyles do not agree with each other."

"Ah yes," Aro said, "you truly are a Cullen."

At the last name over half of the guard seemed to tense up and I could see a couple of glances shot my way. I didn't know what was significant about the last name Cullen, but I was intrigued by this lifestyle that he talked about and why it had the Volturi on edge.

"Well then I am sorry," Aro said, but he looked anything, but sorry, "but I must decline to give you this favor, but since I know you will not let that answer stand and are going to force our hand I will make a deal with you."

"I'm listening."

"If before you decide how you will die, you give Harry here some lessons on how to read minds I will allow him to be the one to kill you. And since your wondering why he would be better than the others, he is the only one that can make your death completely certain and painless."

I hated it when Aro showed me off like some prize. I guess I am special, but I never saw the point in showing off to vampires that were going to die. It was then that I realized what Aro had said. It was obvious that this strange eyed vampire had the ability to read minds, why that hadn't penetrated my thick head the first time is anybodies guess. Perhaps that is why his eyes were such a strange color. But that doesn't make any sense, because if it were true my eyes would be slightly different.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me "I am not sure how much help I can give you, but I will try if you hold up your end of the agreement."

I nodded my head. _I know what it's like to want to die. I won't let Aro make you one of his pets like I am._ I tried to think towards him, although I didn't know what I was doing. There was a slight, almost unnoticeable, nod of Edwards head so I think he got the message.

"Well then, let us go to the training room before the feast." Aro said making a sweeping gesture to the wooden door off to the side, "I would like to see what progress you are able to make."

Edward narrowed his eyes at Aro and shot me a look out of the side of his eyes. There must have been some type of communication going on between the two, but I was too far away from both of them to hear anything. 

The room we sat in was much like the one we had just left except there were no chairs and no drain. It had stone walls, ceiling, and floors. The only light came in from three windows each blocked with three bars. It reminded me of something that must have been from my human life, but in three years I had never figured out what it was and Aro had never said. I suppose they cold have been from the insane asylum or the prison cells I must have been held in.

Edward stood to the side and Aro stood in front of me. Aro refused to let Edward be the one who had there mind read. It was now obvious that Aro was hiding something from me and was there to make sure that Edward didn't tell me the secret.

Edward was trying to teach me to read minds like it was one of my five senses and not an ability someone could turn on and off. Thinking of it like that had helped a little, but even that much was amazing for such a short time.

Speaking of time, the feast was sure to start any minute now and all this practice had taken its toll on me. I'm glad that I had fed yesterday or I might have been as bad as a newborn at the moment. Already I could feel the venom constantly pooling at the back of my throat. It was good thing that I would be feeding shortly. I could feel my concentration leaving me as I tried to read Aro's mind on more time. It was my only weakness, but a substantial one. If I used too much power I would turn into a mindless monster and there was no stopping me. It had only happened once and that was the night we lost our last secretary.

"Aro," the only door was pushed open and Marcus stepped in, "I think you would all like to come out here for a minute. It seems the human girl is not as dead as we once thought."


	7. Missing Memories

**Chapter 7**

Missing Memories

"Bella?" Edward stood with his mouth hanging open. I could hear a heartbeat from the next room. He lifted his head and sniffed the air. "Bella!" Edward rushed from the room without a glance back. I was tempted to go in the dinning room and see the reunion, but I knew that I wasn't to be trusted around a human at the moment. I could feel the venom overflowing in my mouth just at the sound of her heartbeat.

Aro arched an eyebrow at me and gestured for me to follow him into the room. I hesitated. Marcus stood next to Aro and gestured for me to follow as well. I knew that I had to go into the room, but I was afraid for Bella. My feet moved as slow as a humans and I held my breath. It was uncomfortable, but better than the alternative of killing her on sight.

Edward had his arms wrapped around who I assumed to be Bella. She was a cute little thing with brown hair and pale skin. I was amazed, Edward had his mouth right next to her pulse point, but he didn't even seem tempted to drink. I was standing yards away holding my breath, but the sound of her heart was enough to drive me crazy. I stood in my place next to Marcus and thought about anything to distract me from my thirst.

I was trying to decide if my favorite color was green or blue when I saw some movement behind the human. A small vampire that I hadn't noticed was standing just behind the couple. From what Aro said she was a part of the same coven as Edward. It also seemed as though she had the power to read minds. Aro again attempted to convince them to stay and join the Volturi, but both declined.

Aro held his hand out for the human touch him, but when contact was made Aro didn't seem pleased. The human could block him from his mind. It was much like what Aro had been trying to train me to do for years. Aro was talking and I ignored much of what he said like I usually did.

Suddenly Edward was screaming and lying on the floor. It looked like he was suffering under Jane's power. Apparently Aro wanted to test a new theory on Bella and Edward wasn't having it.

"Enough Jane," Aro said, "if Edward doesn't want his human to be hurt I have a pain free way to test Bella. Harry please, come forward."

I stepped forward reluctantly. If I had to use ability now there was no way I would be able to keep myself from killing Bella. I knew it and apparently Aro knew it too.

"Try to take control of her mind."

I shook my head 'no'.

"Do it or you will never leave this castle again."

It was said so softly that nobody else would be able to hear. I knew that is was likely that I would never be able to leave the Volturi, but to never be able to leave the castle would be unbearable.

I was stuck. I had to do it. I reached my arm out and mentally reached out to grab her mind, but I couldn't. It was like her mind wasn't even there, but her heart beat told me that she was. I turned to Aro and shook my head 'no' to tell him that I couldn't do it. I was thankful that I couldn't. If I had, it probably would have pushed me over the edge.

"Try in on the psychic for me please," Aro said with a smirk on his lips. It took me a minute to figure out why he was doing this. If I attacked Bella Edward would most likely save her, but she would be bitten and a newborn. A newborn the would be stuck here for at least a year and if she was here Edward would stay with her. It seemed like Aro would do anything to aquire his pets.

I looked around the room for help, but found none. My eyes landed on Edward, who had his arms around Bella again his chest pressed against her back. I tried to read his mind, looking for anything that would get me out of this situation.

'Alice says that it will be ok.'

I glanced at Alice to see that she had a small smile on her face. I figured that it wasn't my place to question a mind reader and a psychic. I raised my arm up to her and grabbed her mind. She struggled for a moment (more than most), but eventually a glazed look went over her eyes.

"Now," Aro said as he saw her eyes glaze over, "I want her to attack Bella."

I looked over at Aro to see if he was serious. What he was trying to do was obvious and I was shocked that nobody was calling him out on his abuse of power. He stared me down waiting for either Alice or I to attack Bella. My mind was growing fuzzy and it became harder to ignore the pounding heart in front of me.

I turned back to Alice and Edward and he gave me a small nod. I would just have to trust that the psychic was right. Just as I was about to give my command I heard the sound of footfalls down the hall. I knew it had to be the 'feast' because vampires never made so much noise when they walked.

I turned back to Aro and gave my best puppy dog eyed look. He was stuck, he knew that I would let myself lose control, but keep my mind enough to avoid Bella and go after the tourist. Aro did an overdramatic sigh and waved his hand to tell me I could release Alice's mind.

"We will just have to continue this fun at a later date." Aro walked back to his seat and I walked back to my place. "Remember, turn the human soon, or we will do it for you."

Two of the guards lead our guests out just as the tourist were making there way in. When Aro started his speech I took in a deep breath and lunged for the first person I saw a little old lady holding a small rosary.

When I came back to myself I noticed that I had killed three this time. The old lady, a boy of about nine, and one of the girls I had tricked into coming on the 'tour'. The rest of the guards were already in there spots watching me. There was only one human left alive. She was in Felix's arms struggling to break free.

"Harry, I would like you to train with Jane and Afton today." Aro stood and walked to the door. Without turning back he said, "The human is a snack for later. I expect you to work hard tonight."

I wasn't sure why he wanted me to train so soon after a feast. Maybe it was to keep me from trying to escape or to forget about our encounter with the golden eyed vampires. It would be silly of him to think that I would forget, considering our infallible memories. It was never good for ones metal health to dwell on the way Aro's mind worked so I gave it up as a lost cause.

I was walking into the training room when a thought stuck me. I had learned how to eliminate memories early in my training, but had never gone in depth with it. It was more of a stepping stone on my way to controlling and reading minds.

It was thinking of memories that triggered this dangerous line of thought. If I could steal the memories of all the vampires in Volterra I would be free. It was really the only way that I would become free. Aro would never let me go and if I ran he would track me down. I would only be free if the Volturi never knew about me.

It was a complicated plan. First I had to do it tonight because if I didn't Aro would see these thoughts in the morning and would somehow prevent me from doing it.

Second I had to decide how I would take the memories. The Volturi judge time in relation to the Saint Marcus feasts. I had been here for four feasts. I would have to make it seem like I died at the first feast with all the other humans. Then I would have to take all of the memories that contained me as a central focus and remove them. The Volturi would just assume that everything took longer than it really did because what was time to someone that lived forever?

Third, I would have to decide what memories needed to be kept and alter them. Fourth, I would have to kill both humans in this building in order to have enough energy to alter the minds of everyone. Even then, I wasn't sure if I would have enough energy to finish it. Fifth, I had to make sure I didn't miss anyone. Sixth, I wasn't sure what six was yet, but I would think of something.

The door to the training room closed and I faced my first two obstacles.


End file.
